


Once Again

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Crying, Dark, Death, Difficult Decisions, Embrace, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm no better than sempai, Illnesses, Mercy Killing, Sad, Sad Ending, godhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: You are The Destroyer, live up to your name for fucking once 
  
  Based loosely on ideas from the 1831 issue





	

A quarter to midnight and The Morrigan hadn't stirred. 

The young woman was a shell of who she used to be. Her skin, always ghostly pale, now looked almost transparent under the moonlight that shone from the window above the bed. The outline of her bones popped out against her flesh, and her tight black dress hung loosely on her frame. Her once luscious raven hair that fell to her waist, had thin and left bald patches on the top of her head. Persephone leaned over the bed and placed a hand over The Morrigan's chest. Sparks of pink light shot from her fingertips in an attempt to restart her heart. For a second,The Morrigan's eyes flickered open. She convulsed with a gasp that turned into a choke as a watery black liquid seeped from her mouth.The darkness clouded her eyes and she froze. She sunk back down. Persephone let out a shout. She clutched The Morrigan, shaking her, screaming at her to wake up and snap out of her slumber. But The Morrigan moved no more. 

"It's useless Laura." 

Cassandra sat huddled in the armchair on the other side of the bed. She burst into a violent coughing fit. Black spittle dripped down her chin. Her frail, rubbery, gray hands weighed down back by her sides as she tried to cover her mouth. Persephone rushed by her side. Cassandra weakly tried to push her away, but found that the girl's arms had already propped her back upright in the chair.

"It's not! I can try again! Maybe I'll get her up and running. And then maybe I can cure you and we'll--" Persephone blabbered. 

"She had her moment and now she's gone," Cassandra bluntly said. 

Persephone stepped back. With another cough, Cassandra glanced up at her. 

"I'm the only one left Laura. You know what you need to do." 

"No! Cass I--" Persephone protested. 

"You **have** to! I'm **not** going to get better. I'm covered head to toe in these buboes and abscesses. I've lost the ability to walk and now I can't even sit up on my own. And I can't even **breathe** without feeling the life getting **sucked** out of me. Don't **delude** yourself into thinking you can save me! Can't you see? Godhood **always** kills in the end! We were **never** meant to survive! **Ananke** knew that and **you** do too!" 

"Cass it doesn't have to be that way! You're a **god.** You could live **forever.** What Ananke told us was a **lie."**

"Oh really? What about when Dionysus was **trampled** to death by his own **fans**? When Baal died from third degree burns after getting caught in that **freak** thunderstorm? Minerva getting **pecked** to death by her own owl? This illness that took away Amaterasu and **now** The Morrigan? If those weren't warnings then what **were** they?"

Persephone became quiet. Tears welled in her eyes. 

"Answer me Laura. I'm **dying** for an answer here!" Cassandra demanded. 

"I can **still** save you," Persephone slowly said, forcing a sob back down her throat. 

"You were always **so** stubborn," Cassandra wistfully said. 

"I **don't** want to **kill** you!" Persephone clenched her fist as the tears began to fall. 

"You had **no** problem when we had to take out Sakhmet after she **murdered** and **devoured** all those people. When we confronted Woden after we found out what he **did.** Or what about when Baphomet tried to take over the UK? Killing was an option until he tossed himself off a cliff. Laura, if I don't die from this disease, I'll die of the **madness** that will **consume** me because I've been **cursed** with this **divinity!** "

Persephone jolted back and winced, not wanting to see the truth in Cassandra's words.

"You are The Destroyer, live up to your name for **fucking** once. Let me have my dignity. Let me **die.** "

With a cry, Laura knelt down and threw her arms around Cassandra. Her sobs turned into shrieks as she buried her head in Cassandra's shoulder and held on to her tightly. Although nearly immobile, Cassandra's good arm reached out and wrapped around Laura. She pulled the girl in, her hand twitching as she tried to pat Laura's back. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, her lips struggling to form the words to let Laura know that everything _would_ be ok; that she should _live_ her life and not dwell on what could or might have been. 

"You were the only good thing to come out of this shitshow Laura," Cassandra whispered as Laura pulled back. 

Laura wiped her face. She took a deep breath and faced Cassandra again. 

"Will I see **you** again?"

She asked.

"Humans only live once Laura," Cassandra replied. 

Laura turned and went to the back of the armchair. Cassandra raised her head and rolled back her shoulders, closing her eyes for the last time. 

"I **love** you Cassandra. I'll **miss** you," Laura sobbed.

Laura lifted up her right hand and placed her third finger on her thumb. She could hardly see through her tears as the third finger began to slide. 

_Click_


End file.
